


Electric Boogaloo 2: Electric Boogaloo

by egg_and_a_fork



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: BRETT READ THIS FIC IN TODAYS STREAM, Joke Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Super science friends - Freeform, This is Bad, WHAHRFDTGHFV, What Have I Done, don't take this seriously, like real bad, many many cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egg_and_a_fork/pseuds/egg_and_a_fork
Summary: in which Edison discovers the joys of life and Tesla becomes a dad.





	Electric Boogaloo 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name's quincy and i wrote the satanic bible in less than two hours yesterday

Once upon a time Nikola Tesla and Thomas Edison met on the streets of New York. Tesla temporarily left Big Ben to retrieve something back from a hotel room also he parked the Sciencemobile in a hurry badly because he ironically can’t drive when he’s in a hurry!?!1!!!

 

“I don’t have any patents with me if you’re planning on something Thomas,” Tesla coldly started. “And even if i did, they would be useless. I smeared bird poop over them.”

 

His explanation felt deaf on Edison’s ears, as the older man leaned towards his rival and replied “I don’t care abouut that anymore. Because i have something more important to tell you.”

 

“What.”

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

“What.”

 

“It’s _your_ baby,” Edison tried not to scream in public while flailing his arms, gesticulating so the younger man could understand easily the situation.

 

“What,” Tesla repeated indifferently. He had the same straight face since he parked the Sciencemobile. He didn’t care. He just wanted to do his job already, gosh-darn-it.

 

“Ughhh, what does it have to do with me?” He was starting to get annoyed and he had to go to the bathroom.

 

“You’re the father Nikola and also my only hope,” Thomas started, emotion in his voice. He felt his bones trembling and his soul trying to get away from his body. “I’m a business man, I can’t just flaunt my belly in public. (Tesla wanted to tell him something about his stomach, but kept it quiet, for interrupting him may or may not have made things worse) What am i gonna tell Mina? Or worse,” he continued as eldritch horror swept over him “what am i going to tell Henry? I’ll make a fool of myself! I can’t get a termination either; I’ll be shunned over and over again. You must cover me.”

 

“Alright,” the taller man shrugged. “But you won’t touch my patents. Ever.”

 

“Hey Nik, mind if i use some of your patents for the invention of the radio?” an Italian man made his presence within the already tense atmosphere.

 

“mARCONI!” The two inventors screamed.

 

“YES LOL”

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOIN HERE???” Tesla Asked. “Also yeah go ahead you can use like seventeen patents because you’re a good boy.”

 

Edison is pissed off. Tesla did his errands, went to the bathroom and returned within his timeline with a new pigeon to replace the one that was somehow eaten by a cat.

\---

The nine months passed by like years, Edison having to deal with weird cravings, mood swings and the constant need to bathe (something he didn’t feel that much before getting pregnant). He eventually disclosed to Mina halfway through the ordeal, and she tried to be supportive, telling him the do’s and the don’ts of pregnancies and being glad that for once men did women’s job. HE WORE A SWEATER ALL THE TIME. THE SAME SWEATER Tesla knitted for him to cover him sort of.

 

Ford, on the other hand, was baffled but curious.

 

“Why are you wearing a sweater in August?” he asked. His employer just… stared at him.

 

Some weeks later, Edison lay on his bed, looking over some of his many, many patents.

 

Then the moment came. His water broke.

 

And suddenly the baby appeared. (don’t ask how)

 

Mina sat there, clutching the towels and all.

 

“Wait… You were pregnant??” Ford exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell me? You could make me the lil fella’s godfather,” he added as he stretched his arms, wanting to hold the baby.

 

“Never ever bring this up again,” Thomas snarled, exhausted from pretty much anything he’d been through.

\---

Another fake heist, another plan to bring the Super Science Friends back to New York. Tesla initially refused to come, but remembered the baby might have been born so he came eventually.

 

As they approached the bank Edison jumped in and handed the babbby to tesla like the fuck.

  
  
„IT’S yOUR BABY!!!!”

 

“I know!!! YOU DONT HAVE TO REMIND MEEEE”

 

“Wait you’re a dad now?” Einstein asks.

 

“HWHWHGDSWDYEASH!!!” Tesla said as he died inside.

 

“I’ll have to ask you how the ‘incident’ happened,” Freud added.

 

“Well, welcome to the road of parenthood,” Darwin patted his teammate’s shoulder. “It’s gonna be a looog ride, trust me.”

 

“Guess you’re no longer a pigeon fucker,” Tapputi mused as she realized she may still have a chance with the master of electricity.

 

“I’m outta here,” Curie mutters.

 

“Have I missed anything?” Kipling popped out with his cockroach-and-hair soup. “I made Nikola some soup. Maybe he enjoys it this time.” Mark Twain has a Colt Model 1903 pistol, and he’s (not) afraid to use it.

  
BUT THEN THE PHONE RUNG

  
  
BUT WHO WAS PHONE

 

WAS IT GRAHAM BELL? MAYBE

 

MAYBE NOT.

 

THANKS FOR COMING TO MY TED TALK.

 


End file.
